Persona 4: What Great Timing Weather!
by Winter's ice
Summary: The weather that day wasn't the greatest. Nothing new though for the town of Inaba. For Chie, that day wasn't the greatest either considering she left her umbrella at home and the rain just wouldn't stop. Without Yukiko to relay on for a dry trip home she goes to Yu for some assistance. The only thing is though, to her utter surprise, she begins to realize her feelings for the boy.


** Well, I found this piece chilling on my laptop that I apparently forgot about. I wrote some of this out a long while but never got around to finishing it. So I finally decided to finish. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Date Published: 8/21/14  
Word Count: 6,030  
Page Count: 9**

* * *

**What Great Timing Weather!**

It seems like the weather truly hates the residents in Inaba with a deep passion. Be it just the normal rain screwing with the daily life of the people, or the accursed fog that would invade the rural town as both a hindrance and a warning sign for the next murder. No matter what day, month, or time it was, it just loved screwing with people just for the thrill of it. It wouldn't be surprising if there was some sort of being watching over the people and on a whim decides when it was going to start pouring. For all the people know, it could be the same being that tries to murder anyone shoved into the TV world. Today, whatever supreme creature was watching over them seemed to have targeted one person in particular to torment.

The person who was the unfortunate target was currently pouting like a puppy while looking out of a window in a second year classroom in Yasogami High. The rain was coming down without any sort of remorse, and with no signs of letting up that mid-July day. The person happened to be a young female student with really short light brown hair with matching eyes. She had both of her arms spread across her desk while staring at the rain hoping that it would stop if she glared at it enough, "Crap, I left in such a hurry this morning I forgot to bring my umbrella! What I'm I supposed to do now?" she complained to both her companion and the sky, as if asking it to stop out of some sort of pity. She knew of course the weather wasn't exactly that kind to the creatures that roamed around the Earth, and that just asking wouldn't do any good.

Standing right by her desk in the almost deserted room was her long-term friend since childhood with long raven hair and dark brown eyes, "You could always ask to share an umbrella with someone Chie," she responded in her usual tone.

With those words Chie turned her head towards her comrade, a little twinkle of hope shining radiantly in her eyes and asked in a chipper and almost pleading tone, "How about you then Yukiko? You wouldn't leave your best friend to get drenched in the rain now would you? You are far too kind-hearted to abandon me to suffer the wrath of this vicious rain, right?"

With those words Yukiko turned her head away from her a bit and spoke in a low voice, "About that, I'm sorry Chie but I agreed to go home with Rise-chan. It seems that some weirdo stole her umbrella thinking it would be some sort of rare item. It seems a lot of the guys want to get their hands on her stuff for either money or for a collector's item." That of course hasn't been the first time someone had gone off and stole something from the former idol thinking it would have some sort of extra value. It was a shame that students where acting in such a way, for Rise had only started school not that long ago after her incident being inside the TV world.

"What, again already?! Really, I don't understand what's wrong with some of these guys in this school. It's not like anyone is actually going to believe that it belonged to Rise-chan. I bet they would try to sell it online or plaster it somewhere in their room and stare at it creepily," responded Chie in a surprised voice. She figured that going to a normal school would be difficult for Rise, but she didn't think that some people would go around doing this. It seemed like humanity was getting worse and worse these days. Perhaps she should go around and track them down and teach them a lesson.

"Yeah, she said she's been having some problems lately. Yu-kun has tried to help her, but it really hasn't done much," replied Yukiko while returning her gaze to completely face Chie, "I feel sorry for her. She's been dealing with so much lately that I want to help, but I don't know what I can do," she explained in a bit of a sad tone. She has wanted to help their new teammate, but unfortunately she wasn't good at getting information out of people.

"Jeez, at times like this where's a detective when you need one? Aw well, I'm sure Yu-kun will be able to do something about this. If anyone can do something, it's more than definitely him," and with that the meat lover turned her head back over to the window and sighed. Her morning happened to be rather hectic because her dog thought it was a great idea to run into her nightstand during some point in the night and knocked her alarm clock into the trash bin. What was going through that fat pooch's brain was beyond her comprehension, but thanks to that she ended sleeping longer than usual. If it wasn't for her mother, she probably would have slept through most of the day. When she did wake up she was in such a rush to eat and leave she forgot to check the weather channel and nab an umbrella. She was lucky that it didn't decide to rain during her mad dash to school, but now all of that luck was gone. Without Yukiko to save her butt, who was left?

It was at this moment the door to the classroom slide open and a figure emerged into the room. It happened to be none other than the former idol Rise, and she walked up to Yukiko and asked simply, "Are you ready to go Yukiko-senpai? Oh, and thanks again for helping me out," and with that she noticed the annoyed look on Chie's face and asked, "What's the matter Chie-senpai? You look like you lost something. Did someone steal all of your meat or something?" she asked in her usual playful manner.

"No, she just forgot her umbrella and doesn't know what to do," replied Yukiko while trying to control herself from letting out any laughter. She could just see Chie chasing after some sort of meat stealer and beating them to a bloody pulp. It was at this point she started to laugh while her brain started to go through the scenario of Chie acting like some sort of defender of meat while wearing some sort of bazar outfit found in some kid show and requesting that the criminal be locked away for his crimes.

The other two girls just stared at Yukiko, and then looked at each other while hoping that either or would have some sort of answer to her odd actions. After some time Chie spoke up, "Hello, Earth to Yukiko. Are you home in there? Exactly what's so funny about what Rise-chan said?"

Thanks to those words Yukiko's brain returned to the world they lived in and spoke in a giddy voice while bits of laughter crept through, "I-I'm sorry, it's just, I was j-just imagining you as some sort of meat protecting super hero. It's just so f-funny!" and with that she started to laugh again while continuing to imagine the goofy scenario. It seemed whatever part of her brain ventured back into the human world disappeared.

"Does she always get like this?" asked Rise while turning her gaze to her other upperclassman. Rise just looked confused about this whole situation, and one couldn't really blame her. She had originally thought of Yukiko being the elegant, refined, and motherly like person, like how people characterizes her persona. Not the type to burst out laughing over nothing, but it was a nice little trait to learn about.

"Yeah, it's kind of strange, but you get used to it," responded Chie while watching her friend trying to calm herself down. From time to time she would start a laughing fit over the most randomness of things. Though she couldn't see herself dressing herself up as some super hero, she could imagine herself protecting meat from dastardly people. Chasing down bad guys actually really seemed to interest her. It was like she had a desire to protect the meat from all the criminals! In all seriousness though she liked the idea of protecting her friends, and the people of Inaba.

After Yukiko finally managed to calm herself down and telling her brain to stop imagining strange things she spoke up, "Rise-chan, do you know if anyone is still here? I don't feel right leaving her here with no certain way to get home without being soaked."

"I did run into Senpai earlier. He said he was staying after school to study in the library for midterms. I guess she could ask him," and after that a sly smirk crossed her face and began talking in a playful and teasing manner, "I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy walking home with him Chie-senpai. After all, it would be just the two of you close to each other, shoulders brushing under an umbrella. It sounds really romantic, huh?"

"Wh-what are you getting at Rise-chan!" yelled Chie as her face started to heat up from that surprising comment. She had a feeling she knew what Rise was hinting at, but hoped she wouldn't go and say something. It was rather ironic though, Rise seemed just so interested in Yu despite not knowing him much, but here she was insinuating things.

"Oh, you know what I'm getting at! I've come to the conclusion that you like Senpai, so maybe this will give you the chance to strengthen your relationship?" she asked happily while that smirk on her face looked like it was laughing maniacally. Maybe it was just her imagination, but from examining her interactions with him, it seemed like her theory had some good evidence backing it up. It's also always so much fun messing around with people like this. She never really had the chance to play around like this before due to people never getting to know her for who she is. It is certainly nice to be able to joke around and poke fun at people who see her for who she is.

"I-I don't like him or anything! He's just a really good friend that is fun to hang out with and all! B-but what about you Rise-chan? I thought you were aiming for his heart, so why would you say things like that?" she continued on in an embarrassed voice, with a tint of jealousy seeping through at the last sentence. She's been basically throwing herself at him, so why was she insinuating things all of a sudden?

Rise didn't respond right off, thinking what she should say. After a few moments she was smiling slyly while saying, "A little competition is always a good thing. So I'll let you have him today Chie-senpai, but it doesn't mean I won't go down without a fight!" after those words she motioned herself to look at Yukiko and asked in the same voice, "Well, shall we get going Yukiko-senpai?"

"Sure," she responded simply to Rise, and then quickly redirected her gaze to the meat lover, "I'll see you tomorrow Chie, and good luck with Yu-kun. Maybe you'll be lucky and beat Rise-chan in the race of capturing his heart," and with that she chuckled a little bit. She was in agreement with Rise, but she also couldn't feel her heart hurt a bit.

"Aw come on, not you too Yukiko!" responded Chie in loud tone as she watch her two friends giggle at her response. She shouldn't be all that surprised that Yukiko threw in her own taunting words, but it still just seemed mean. Just a few months ago she never thought she would ever be teased about things like romance, but here it is. Though it's not like she actually has romantic feelings for him! It's just those two jumping to conclusions and playing around.

After she spoke those words the other two spoke their farewells and headed towards the door. In a matter of moments Chie was left alone in the classroom with her only companion being the sound of rain pattering against the school building. She couldn't help but sigh a bit while rubbing the back of her head, "I guess I'll go check up on Yu-kun. Hopefully he wouldn't mind the company." With those words she stood up and grabbed her school bag. With one final glance towards the window and a silent prayer asking for the rain to take a break just long enough for her to get home.

The walk from the second floor to the library normally would only take a few minutes. Chie though decided that she should just take her time and walk like a snail. She was actually kind of hesitant to ask Yu if she could tag along with him. The idea of sharing an umbrella with him was, well, a little embarrassing. It wouldn't be the first time she would ask him to share the simple object. It was just…

"Gahh, stupid Rise-chan! Why did she have to bring up something like that! I don't like him or anything, but no, she just had to go and insinuate stuff like that!" she yelled out of annoyance with the desire to kick something, "Who does she think she is? She's always throwing herself all over him whenever she gets the chance, so she's the one who likes him. I don't see why we have to be competing over something when I don't have any desire to be involved!"

With that little outburst some of the students still lingering around just stared at her with confusion. She though was too preoccupied to notice their stares as she looked down at the wooden floor, "Why am I getting so worked up over this anyway? Rise-chan was just playing around, same with Yukiko," she mumbled to herself. If Rise never brought up the whole romance thing in the first place she was sure she wouldn't have a problem asking the rather quite gray-haired fellow. So why was she so suddenly having a problem with the idea?

"Come on Chie, get your act together! I don't like him, so there is no reason to get worked up over something like sharing an umbrella! We are just two friends with no romance going on, so it should be no big deal. Just forget what she said and go ask, it isn't that hard!" was what she declared to herself in hope of forgetting about what the former idol said. All she needed to do is ask him, it isn't hard! She has run up to him a good few times before, so this shouldn't be any different!

Before the kung fu enthusiast even noticed it, she was right in front of the doors leading to the library. After taking in a single breath to calm her down she slide open the door and scanned the room. There where bookshelves all over the place of course with tables scattered about with the checkout desk directly by the door. After she scanned the room she spotted the person she was searching for and walked up to him.

As to be expected, Yu was busy looking through a book, taking notes from its content. He appeared to be in complete study mode and didn't notice Chie walking up to him. She took a seat next to him which caught his eye. With her sudden appearance he turned his head over to her, pondering what she could need. Normally if she needed something from him, she would voice it before class ended.

"Hey, Yu-kun. Would you mind if I, well, if I umm," she started up but before she could continue she got a little tongue-tied. It shouldn't be that hard to ask him! Just the thought all of a sudden made the heat rise in her face as if she was embarrassed to ask him. Logically speaking she didn't have a reason to be, but she couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the question. Just what was wrong with her all of a sudden? She couldn't even look at him without feeling nervous so she turned away trying to come to some sort of conclusion for her odd actions.

Yu turned his head at her odd behavior. He wasn't used to the spunky and always sunny Chie acting embarrassed over something or other. He continued to watch her fidget and trying to get her words out. It seemed to him she knew what she wanted to say but something was holding her back. As if something she never really noticed before just popped up from some conversation and was refraining her from speaking her mind. With that thought in mind he pulled out one of his notebooks and handed it over to her.

"I don't know what you are trying to say Chie, but if you need some extra notes you can copy mine," he spoke lowly to her with a smile on his face. He knew she wasn't here to look over notes, if she needed help she would ask for it. He was sure that when she was ready to ask him, she'll do it. Perhaps a little note copying would calm her down and let her reexamine the situation more efficiently.

"Huh? Um," Chie was surprised by his actions but she needed the extra notes. Anything to help her with that test would be a blessing. Why she was being held up on Rise's insinuating words was beyond her understanding, but if she could get some extra help she was all for it. She reached out to grab the notebook while saying, "Thanks." Perhaps she would get lucky and by the time he was ready to leave the weather would be all cleared up. Why she was getting all hot and bothered at asking him the simple question still alluded her. She thinks of him as a friend, yet she couldn't quite figure out why such insinuations could make her so nerves.

For what seemed like a few hours the two just sat there. Yu calmly reading through the book before him, writing down all the notes that seemed important while letting his eyes scroll over to his companion. She was busy taking the notes he gave her, and seemed more focused and calm than before. He gave her a small smile, hoping that with her mind focusing on something else for a bit she could ask him her question more calmly. He had an idea of what her problem could be, but he didn't voice it. After all, he was more the type to observe the situation and speak later.

The weather outside continued to assault the land. It didn't seem like it wanted to calm down any time soon, and considering the weather pattern in Inaba that wasn't a surprise. The skies where still dark, the rain was still pattering against the building, and pencils where still running along paper. The weather didn't look like it was going to change any soon, and neither would the atmosphere inside the building.

"_Hmm, so this is how it works! It's a good thing I came in here,"_ thought Chie while copying through the notes. The characters and numbers where all aligned almost perfectly and everything flowed. Yu took wonderful notes, the example for the math problem was shown with little notes to the side to help explain it. It seemed that she was looking at it from the wrong angel and that clarified why she couldn't quite catch onto the problem and how to properly solve it. Everything here made sense to her, and she was a bit happy she didn't bring the umbrella. If she didn't, she probably wouldn't have asked for any help from the rather silent guy next to her. While working along the notes before her, she began to think over why she was having trouble asking him something simple. It was like the problem before her, she didn't understand it because she was only looking at it from a single angel. If she looked at it from another angel she was embarrassed about asking him to share an umbrella was because she actually liked him.

She jumped a bit from the realization. It even took her a moment to even completely comprehend the insight she just stumbled across. Her head darted towards Yu who turned his head to look at her from the surprise movement. He stared at her quizzically while her face started to heat up while a bunch of words where flying all over the place. They just stared at each other before Yu asked, "Chie? Are you alright? Your face is red," and with that he rose a hand to her forehead. She jumped a bit, hitting her back against the chair, all from his touch, "You don't feel warm. Even so you still look red. Did you just remember something?"

"H-huh? O-oh yeah! Ahahahahaha, um well, I just r-remembered that Yukiko told me how to do all of this b-but I completely forgot it! Funny, isn't it? Ahahahahahaha, I guess I'm just really bad at remembering and noticing some stuff," was what she managed to get out in a bit of a loud voice. She felt just so stupid right then and there, she had to have _classwork_ make her realize why she was so nervous. With that sudden comprehension her actions in the past started to make sense. Why at times she didn't like seeing him around other girls, why she got angry at Rise for clinging to him, and how her heart started to beat faster after seeing a simple smile. All the dots that formed out of nowhere where starting to connect to create the big picture.

"Oh, I see. Well that's alight. I've done that before too, and I'm sure that this time you'll remember it properly," he replied simply while returning his face to the notebook before him. Inwardly he smiled, "_I guess she came to the conclusion to why she couldn't ask me her question before. I wonder how she'll handle the realization? Granted though,"_ his eyes darted back over to his comrade who seemed to be sizzling in her seat, _"If she always end up acting like that I'm happy, she's extremely cute like this."_

Chie's head was filled with all sort of words at the moment. For one thing she was still mortified she couldn't notice a thing without freaking _notes_ to spell it out for her. Second of all, figuring that out while sitting right next to him wasn't a great thing either. On the other hand though everything started to make sense to her, but why did it have to happen right then and there? She was still looking at the notes trying to get back to work but still just couldn't stop thinking about it, _"I lik-like Yu-kun? It explains a lot but still, if Yukiko and Rise-chan noticed it, does it mean I was that obvious and I didn't even notice? Well that sucks, I didn't I was that flaky. I wonder if he ever noticed?"_

While Chie was still lost in her world of though Yu proceeded to pack up his things. He had to get home soon so Nanako would have someone to eat dinner with. After he grabbed all of his belongs and placed them in his bag he looked back over to Chie. She didn't even notice a thing, still spacing out into her own little world, so he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey Chie, I'm going to get going okay?"

Her head shot up to him, shoving all of the rambling going through her head to the side. She shook her head a little bit and then started to speak, "Oh, okay. Um, w-would it be all right if I walked home with you? I forgot my umbrella at home this morning." She was surprised how easy that came out, _"I guess I just needed to accept my feelings to get over my embarrassment. Well, I accepted my other self already so I guess this was a lot easier. No one had to get hurt so it worked out this time."_

He gave her a simple smile, "Sure, that's no problem. Did you sleep in again?" he asked watching her movements. So she decided to just spit it out and accept what she was hiding away huh? That certainly sounds like Chie. She seems surprised by something at first and may not want to accept it, but then quickly comes to terms with the issue. He wondered how long she was going to take to notice something everyone else could see, _"Oh well, at least we didn't have to fight anything this time."_

"Yeah my dumb dog knocked over my alarm clock and it fell into my trash bin. The stupid thing didn't go off and my mom had to wake me up. I was in such a hurry I completely forgot to check the weather channel," she explained to him while grabbing her things. It was funny, seconds ago she was all worked up about it, and now that she knows why she's all right with it.

"Is that so? So not only does the little guy smell, he's stupid too?" asked Yu with a small laugh. Animals could be just as interesting as people, maybe he should try to observe an animal for a change? He loved to observe creatures, take notes on their actions and personality. Something about finding out why a person behaves like they do has always fascinated him. That, and it always gave him the upper hand in some situations.

"Yup, it seems that why. I don't mind though, he's cute and loveable. So in the long run that's all that really matters," she responded happily while walking up to him. The dog was a total moron, yet she couldn't help but adore the little guy.

"By now though you should know how much it rains around here. You should just bring it with you if one the likely off-chance it does rain," he spoke to her while laughing a tad bit.

"Oh shut up," she began while lightly punching his arm, "I know it rains a lot but I just wasn't thinking about it, okay? I was just concerned with getting here on time."

With that the duo headed out of the library towards the shoe lockers. There Yu grabbed his umbrella and the two, while having their usual conversation and of course after changing their shoes, headed outside to the main gate. The rain was still coming down like it has been doing the whole day. It seemed like it could just go on and on, and who knows when the next victim would be captured? Yu turned his head upwards to the sky that shared the color likeness of his eyes and hair. He stared at it, thinking who the culprit could be, wondering why he or she would go to such lengths, and just why people had to be killed. Just what would killing people solve? He opened up the umbrella and turned towards his companion, "You ready to go?"

She just nodded her head simply and the two started to walk in synch. There wasn't that much room available so their shoulders where touching. To Chie, this wasn't the same as any other time she walked alongside him in a cramp spot. Now and then, things just didn't feel the same. The first time she shared an umbrella with him wasn't long after he first arrived. Then he was just some quiet and mysterious transfer student. Now though, months later he was their leader, the one who helped saved both herself from well, herself and of course Yukiko and the others. Now he was much more than just some boy who just transferred in, he was a precious friend to all of them. To her though, he was apparently much more than just some person who came in and took charge in a tough and bizarre situation. After thinking about it, he really is important to her.

"Yu-kun?" she called out to him. It amazed her actually of how long it took for her to notice what she felt towards him. When things started to change was a mystery to her, but considering she was new to the whole romantic thing it shouldn't be surprising. A tomboy who was always trying to be a hero and help people probably just wasn't keen on things like romance.

"Yeah?" he replied while turning his head towards her. She was staring at him intently, studying his characteristics, pondering on what exactly she should say to him.

"Thanks for everything," was her simple response as she continued to stare at him. Her eyes where reflecting a kind and happy light.

He raised an eyebrow at that, "What are you talking about? I haven't done much, have I?" Besides training, going out to eat, hanging out, and helping her with homework and in the TV world, he hasn't done that much.

"You've done a lot of stuff for all of us, you know? I mean if you never showed up here, things would be entirely different. Maybe Yukiko, Kanji-kun, Rise-chan, and who knows who else would all be dead right about now if it wasn't for you. Besides that, you make a great friend, a fun sparring partner, going to Aiya wouldn't be as fun, and extra help with homework is always great too," she explained to him with a wide smile. Maybe these where all of the reasons why she did like him so much.

"No problem, but remember we are all a team. For us to function and stay strong, we all have to work together," he explained like the leader he is, "You know Chie, you make a great friend too. You are always just so lively, ready to take charge, and well, super to be around. So I guess we share the same opinion of each other?" He smiled down at her, those words where truly kind and he appreciated it whole heartedly. In all of the places he moved to, he never had a friend like her.

"Ha, really? Thanks Yu-kun and yeah, I guess so! That must be why we get along so well! We both like each other for who we are, and we both enjoy each other's personality!" she explained happily. His words really made her feel happy.

"Yeah," was his simple response as they continued to walk forward, enjoying each other's company. It was nice having someone to talk to like this.

After some time of walking Chie had an odd idea pop up inside her mind. For a moment she was hesitant to voice the idea, but went along with it. Ina sheepish manner much unlike her, she turned her head away from him slightly with a small blush crossing her face and asked, "Say, Yu-kun, what, um well, what type of girl do you like?"

"What type of girl I like?" he responded while smiling at her sheepish demeanor, "Well I like girls who can brighten my mood. A type of person who can make me smile and have fun with. To me, she doesn't have to be anything special. She doesn't need to really stand out either. As long as she's strong-willed, constantly happy, and permanently prepared to protect the people she cares for, I'm happy." He looked down at her and watch her conduct closely.

The first thing he noticed was the blush on her face had deepened, considering how his explanation of his preference hit some marks of her personality. He could tell she was a bit giddy with joy, "Is that s-so? Hahaha, that's well, that's good to know! Hahahaha." He might not be able to see her face, but he was sure she was smiling.

Like Yu though, she was smiling. She was super happy knowing he liked girls like her! Things really escalated for her today, from not noticing she actually liked him to the possibility he could like her! All she needed to do was to work hard so he could notice her more often! She might not be as pretty as other girls, but if he doesn't mind ones who are a little bland she's content. Though that shouldn't be a priority for her at the moment, she couldn't help but be happy and want to give it a shot! Nothing would change if she didn't put all of her effort into it!

With that, the two continued to walk and soon enough the two came to the spot where they needed to go their separate ways. The rain was still coming down, and was still as persistent as usual. It seemed like it was going to another one of those all night rains.

"All right then! Time for me to make a run for it! Thanks for letting me walk with you Yu-kun!" declared Chie enthusiastically. She really didn't seem to care that it was still raining at the moment. She was happy and that would give her enough energy to make it all the way home.

"Are you sure you just don't want to use my umbrella?" he asked with some worry seeping through. His home wasn't that far from here and he could make it without a problem if he ran.

"That's sweet of you, but don't worry about me, I'll be fine! A little water never killed someone! Besides, I don't get sick much so I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow Yu-kun!" with those chipper words she darted from the umbrella into the rain towards her home. As long as she hurries up, she'll get there in no time.

Yu stood there for a bit, watching her run off with a bundle of energy, "That's just like her," he mumbled to himself with a smile on his face. That was what he liked about her the most, just how chipper she was. It was like nothing could ever ruin her mood, unless someone important to her was sick or in a bad condition.

So he began to walk back to his uncle's home. He had a good bit of things running through his mind. When they would need to go back to the TV world, who the next could be, and who could the mastermind be. On top of that he couldn't help but wonder just how much longer they had to go through all of this.

Not only that, but there was one thing he couldn't get out of his mind, "Did she even get I was basically telling her I like her? I think she took it I like people with that type of personality, not her in specific," with that he chuckled a bit. He still needed to work on his observation skills if he couldn't format correctly. Of course though Chie isn't exactly the keenest of people in the world.

_"Though, I find it extremely funny how she just figured it out. Everyone else notices it except for the person who feels that why. All and all, she really is flakey, but that's perfectly fine. It's just another part of her charm," _he thought to himself with a smile on his face. When he first came here he never thought his life would end up like this, _"I wonder how long it'll take her to figure out I already like her?" _With that he chuckled again, that was probably going to take some time too.

Maybe one of these days he'll say the right thing to get her notice it. After all, he got her to notice her own feelings through the power of math notes. Sure it was completely by chance, but his skills of observation is his best weapon. In the end he's sure he'll find a way for her to notice in a less bizarre manner. After all, he is Yu.

* * *

**Well, that takes care of that. Well it was longer then I planned. Truth be told I'm not a big fan of this, I don't like the way I did the characterization. It seems rather sloppy. I guess that's what happens when you don't play the game for a good while. Ah well, first time with a **_**Persona 4**_** story so I shouldn't beat myself up too much. I'm just glad I'm done with it. Anyway, thanks for reading and of course please review! **


End file.
